Jouons avec des bishonens
by FFelinna
Summary: Petit délire avec un peu de méchanceté envers Tohru... Mais malgré tout je l'aime bien, me sautez pas à la gorge :p Yaoi.


**Auteur: FFelinna (névrosée, psychopathe, j'en passe et des meilleures...)  
Adresse email: ffelinna@voila.fr (email à l'anthrax refusés)  
Titre: Bah... comment faire mumuse avec des bô pitits bishonens?  
Genre: Alors en tout premier lieu: total OOC!! pour la quasi totalité des persos !!! (sauf Tohru, elle c'est naturel...) sinon yaoi, un poil SM (j'vous dis pas qui et qui...) et un poil de lime mais c'est tout ^^   
Base: Furuba, Fruits basket, FB, enfin bref on a compris...**   
  
Disclaimer (paske il en faut bien un...): alooooooors les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je me fais pas de sous avec... ( de toute façon qui voudrait payer pour ce genre de truc hein?) Ah vi je sais que je sais pas faire des belles fanfics avec des bô styles d'écriture, y tout, y tout mais bon... ze m'en fiche, je persiste et je signe ^^   
Bonne lecture!!   
  
  
**Comment faire mumuse avec des bô pitis bishonens?**   
  
  
  
***********************   
  
"Akito semblait préoccupé ces derniers temps..."  
"Tu as raison Shigure mais sa santé physique n'est pas en cause cette fois-ci..."  
  
Shigure et Hatori discutaient tranquillement, assis au soleil. Hatori semblait plus détendu, allant même jusqu'à plaisanter avec son cousin et à rire de ses blagues douteuses.  
Néanmoins, quand ce dernier avait parlé d'Akito, il s'était rembrunit, redevenant quelque peu glacial. Le babillage du brun en face de lui le fit revenir à la conversation.   
  
"Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a... Tu sais quelque chose Ha-chan?"  
"Non... je sais juste qu'il est plus rêveur et qu'il sourit plus souvent... mais en tout cas il est bien malade... au moins mentalement."  
"Comment ça?"  
"Il m'a demandé de lui laisser Momiji une semaine... pour lui apprendre à se tenir correctement à ce qu'il m'a dit..."  
"Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange qu'on ne l'ait pas encore entendu..." acquiesça Shiguré en souriant.  
"Oui il est vraiment intenable parfois."  
"Au fait... il n'a pas refusé d'y aller? Après tout, c'est sa spécialité de tout faire pour énerver Akito..."  
"Non. Pour une fois il s'est tenu à carreau... tu sais qu'il peut être très mature."  
"Hé hé nous ne connaissons pas notre petit Momiji..."  
"C'est vrai..."   
  
Ils continuèrent de deviser gaiement, ignorant ce qui se passait chez leur chef de famille. Ce dernier avait accueillit Momiji dans la matinée et l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Car même si Hatori vivait à quelques mètres de là, il préférait avoir le petit blond pour lui seul, sans une nounou ultra-possessive pour le gêner.  
Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, attendant que l'adolescent revienne. Il était parti voir Tohru chez Shigure et n'allait plus tarder à rentrer. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur son visage. Il détestait cette petite niaise qui croyait savoir philosopher sur le monde et qui osait draguer Yuki et Kyo à la truelle. Et même Haru!! Ca lui donnait la nausée... de toute façon cette idiote n'était utile que pour la malédiction et rien d'autre...  
  
Un bruit se fit entendre et son sourire sadique se changea en une moue affectueuse absolument craquante. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite menotte blanche puis un visage rieur apparut, encadré de mèches blondes.   
  
"Guten tag, Akito-chan!!"  
"Tu en as mis du temps..." commença Akito.  
"Désolé..." Momiji eut un petit air contrit qui fit tout de suite fondre le brun.  
"Bah c'est pas grave... viens là choupinou..."   
  
Il s'allongea dans une pose très suggestive alors que Momiji s'approchait du lit. Ce dernier s'assit sur son ventre et lui caressa les cheveux d'un air tendre.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur douceur, tandis que le brun déboutonnait sa chemise. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Akito lui lança un regard malicieux et lui murmura à l'oreille:   
  
"J'ai un cadeau pour toi... va voir dans l'armoire... à coté des menottes (niark niark niark)"  
"Hmm... tu m'a acheté un nouveau joujou? (rooooh momiji c un perveeeeeers !!!)"   
"Tu verras..."   
  
Abandonnant son amant à demi-nu, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Un petit rire lui échappa en voyant le cadeau: un fouet avec une mince lanière, en cuir souple.  
Il le prit, ainsi que divers autres "accessoires", et retourna sur le lit où l'attendait Akito, impatient de commencer leurs petits jeux. Avec son éternel sourire d'ange, Momiji lui attacha les bras avec une fine corde puis fit de même avec ses jambes, laissant le brun dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Il se releva alors et saisit le fouet, qu'il caressa avant de le faire siffler pour le tester.  
Avisant le sourire gourmand d'Akito, il décida de s'en servir.   
****************************** (et on coupe au meilleur moment ^^)   
Kyo était allongé sur l'herbe et profitait de la douceur de l'après-midi quand un cri strident le sortit de son demi-sommeil :   
  
"Kyoooooooooooooooo-kuuuuuuuuun!!!!"   
  
C'était la "charmante" Tohru Honda, reine des boulettes de riz et accessoirement, de sconnes, qui courait à présent vers lui, le vent faisant soulever sa jupe qui laissait voir sa culotte avec des têtes de Yuki dessus (un dessin!!please !!une âme charitable pour me faire le dessin ^^!!).  
Kyo soupira lourdement et se prépara mentalement à la supporter sans avoir besoin de lui faire une prise de catch. La jeune fille s'assit à coté de lui et commença à babiller sur le ciel bleu, le soleil jaune et l'herbe verte:   
  
"Bonjour Kyo-kun ça me fait très plaisir de te voir tu sais..." et joignant ses deux mains en parfaite imitation de la bigotte du quartier, "je t'aime si fort et je voulais encore te remercier pour m'avoir accueillie et aussi que j'ai toujours voulu être de l'année du chat et aussi je voulais te dire que tu avais beaucoup de qualités et..."   
"Désolé de te couper mais je dois aller faire... ...quelque chose... ...quelque part..."   
"Oh je peux peut-être t'aider??"   
"NON! heu... non tu peux pas car c'est... heu... c'est un truc d'homme!"   
"Ah?"   
"Oui c'est ça entre hommes..."   
"Alors je peux venir?"   
Bon sang mais quelle CONNE... "Non désolé..." Il partit en courant sur ces derniers mots, la plantant là sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir (pas étonnant ^^).   
  
IL ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi et regarda où il se trouvait. Il était arrivé près des champs qui bordaient la ville. Il soupira de contentement en voyant le calme qui régnait et décida de rester un peu.   
  
*********************************   
  
Yuki s'étira longuement et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, ayant terminé ses devoirs. Il se leva rapidement et descendit manger quelque chose avant d'aller se promener.   
Entrant dans la cuisine, il vit Hatori qui avait eu visiblement la même idée. Il se rappela l'avoir vu discuter tantôt avec Shigure et c'était plutôt étrange qu'il ne soit plus là...   
"Salut Hatori"   
"Salut"   
"T'as enfin réussit à te débarasser de Shigure?"   
"Ça n'a pas été bien dur... Haru est venu le chercher tout à l'heure..."   
"Haru? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait à Shigure???"   
"Ah t'es pas au courant?"   
"De quoi parles-tu?"   
"Eh bien en fait..."   
Le cri de Yuki fut entendu à 1 kilomètre à la ronde et réveilla tous les gens qui dormaient dans ce périmètre.   
  
***************************   
  
Kyo traversait les champs, cherchant un endroit calme pour se reposer. Il aperçut un troupeau de vaches non loin et pensa immédiatement à Haru. Si jamais il avait été là... Cependant, quelque chose le gênait dans l'attitude de celles-ci. Les observant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'elles regardaient toutes dans une même direction, la même chose. Intrigué il s'approcha. Ce qu'elles fixaient se trouvait juste derrière un énorme roller ball et il avança pour savoir ce qui se cachait là.   
Il regretta tout de suite sa curiosité en voyant Haru et Shigure, enlacés et à moitié nus. Ces derniers ne l'avaient apparemment pas vu et continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement.   
Choqué, Kyo finit par se souvenir comment respirer et surtout parler.   
  
"Mais... que faites-vous?"   
  
Les deux concernés se retournèrent violemment et semblèrent très gênés... enfin surtout Shigure. Haru, lui, restait calme et fixait Kyo avec un drôle de sourire (genre celui qui veut dire " viens découvrir les plaisirs de la perversion avec nous...")   
"Kyo..."   
"Vous... êtes... ensembles..." articula Kyo, encore incapable de réaliser ce qu'il avait vu.   
"Oui." Haru était redevenu sérieux. "Ça te gêne?"   
"Hein? heu... non... c'est juste... très surprenant..."   
"Ça avait surpris Akito aussi..."   
"Quoi!? Il est au courant???"   
"Oui et il approuve... parce que la malédiction n'a pas d'effet quand c'est deux hommes sans doute..."   
"Oh... je vois... bon bah j'vais vous laisser alors..."   
"Au fait Kyo... comment t'as fait pour nous trouver?"   
"Ben y'a les vaches qui vous matent depuis tout à l'heure ^^"   
  
Haru soupira alors que Shigure l'enlaçait en riant. Kyo décida de les laisser tranquille et continua sa promenade du côté de la ville.   
Il réfléchissait à la réaction d'Akito; le fait que leur chef de famille accepte tout de même qu'ils tombent amoureux l'avait vraiment surpris. Mais il acceptait uniquement les couples homos...   
Il soupira; depuis pas mal de temps, il savait que les filles c'était pas pour lui... surtout avec cette morue de Honda. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré...sauf peut-être...   
Kyo interrompit ses pensées alors que quelqu'un le hélait. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la conne et se retourna pour faire face à... Yuki.   
Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Au moins ce n'était pas le saumon... (;op)   
Yuki le dévisagea, étonné, et il se sentit obligé de se justifier.   
"Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru que c'était l'autre niaiseuse..."   
"Oh... parce que tu as peur de quelque chose toi maintenant?"   
"Aaaaaaah tais-toi..."   
"Tssss... bon ça te dit de m'accompagner? Je dois aller faire quelques courses..."   
"Pourquoi pas ? ok."   
  
Ils se mirent en route silencieusement. Yuki observait Kyo à la dérobée, conscient qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment d'être détaillé de cette manière. Kyo était plutôt bien fait... assez viril par rapport à lui et assez grand. Ses yeux étaient plutôt surprenants lorsqu'on y faisait attention: deux iris brun-roux avec des reflets rouge sang... ça lui allait vraiment bien... surtout avec ses cheveux. Ils semblaient si légers qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser l'une des mèches qui étaient à sa portée. Il sursauta et rougit quand Kyo attrapa sa main et lui murmura: "Evite ça... ici..."   
  
Ce dernier mot le surprit encore plus et il s'aperçut que le roux avait rougit aussi. Il n'avait pas non plus laché sa main et s'était contenté de l'enlever de ses cheveux. Yuki ne pensa pas un instant que leur comportement pouvait paraître... étrange.   
Kyo, lui, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait totalement . Il avait été surprit lorsque Yuki avait attrapé une de ses mèches et il avait enlevé sa main pour la garder serrée dans la sienne. Il repensa à ses relations avec son cousin et soupira. Leurs disputes s'étaient faites moins violentes, c'étaient plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose. C'est sûrement le seul bienfait que l'on pouvait attribuer à la morue... mais alors le seul!! Il repensa à sa réaction quand elle l'avait vu sous son véritable aspect. Cette conne l'avait pris pour une sauterelle géante et avait couru dans toute la maison pour trouver une bombe insecticide. Heureusement que Yuki était là sinon il ne se serait jamais calmé... (bon je m'écarte un peu de la réalité mais c mieux comme ça ne? ^^)   
  
Il regarda à nouveau son cousin, qui était toujours aussi rouge, et raffermit sa prise sur sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie. Yuki se dirigea de plus en plus vers une belle couleur violacée mais ne le lacha pas pour autant, se rapprochant même un peu de lui.   
  
**************************   
  
Akito et Momiji étaient enlacés et se reposaient de leurs jeux passés en discutant tranquillement des autres membres de la famille Soma (c des commères ^^).   
  
"Dis-moi choupinou..."   
"Oui?"   
"Tu saurais pas par hasard qui est le grand amour de notre cher médecin?"   
"Hmmm..."   
"Alors?"   
"Je crois que c'est Ayame..."   
"Vraiment? C'est pas surprenant... ils sont toujours collés ensembles."   
"C'est vrai... sinon je crois qu'il y a aussi quelque chose entre Yuki et Kyo... et que Shigure et Haru ne sont pas innocents non plus..."   
"Comment tu sais tout ça toi?"   
"Beeeen Shigure et Haru sont pas vraiment discrets surtout que les chambres ne sont pas insonorisées... et pour Yuki et Kyo c'est très voyant, juste qu'ils sont pas doués en fait...^^;;"   
"Hmm en fait y'a que nous qui nous cachons..."   
"Akito... on devrait peut-être se montrer non? Ils comprendront, ils sont comme nous... Bon j'admets, ils ont pas la même collection de joujoux... mais ça ils sont pas obligés de le savoir."   
"Tu as peur pour ta réputation de petit ange blond ?"   
"Non. Et la tienne?"   
"Heu... ok on laisse tomber le coté "joujoux bizarres et en cuir"... par contre on leur dit qu'on est ensemble."   
"D'accord... mais après qu'ils se soient tous casés! On leur dira en dernier... faut toujours garder le meilleur (ici le pire) pour la fin !! ^^"   
"Ok! Bon on va faire un tour? J'ai envie de sortir." Ils se levèrent et partirent s'amuser en ville.   
  
Le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de chacun et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison de Shigure pour y passer la soirée comme convenu. La pou... heu Tohru avait préparé le repas puis était partie passer la nuit chez Hana pour l'aider à installer son 15ème cabinet de toilettes. Yuki et Kyo arrivèrent les premiers et mirent la table. Ils ne s'étaient pas lachés la main de la journée, renouant leurs doigts dès que ceux-ci étaient séparés. Ils avaient cependant très peu parlé, gênés, et avaient échangés seulement quelques banalités.   
Ils entendirent Shigure et Haru arriver au loin et rougirent tous les deux en simultané.   
  
"Tiens voilà les deux pervers... j'espère qu'ils vont pas trop se bécoter à table..."   
"Hein? Yuki t'es au courant pour eux deux?"   
"Oui... c'est Hatori qui me l'a dit. Et toi comment tu l'as su?"   
"Je les ai surpris en train de se peloter à moitié à poil si tu veux tout savoir... ça m'a fichu un de ces chocs!"   
"Oui moi aussi au début... mais maintenant je trouve qu'ils sont bien ensemble... non? (Hinako pas taper toplé!)"   
"Moui... je les envie un peu..."   
"Hein?" Yuki le regarda, surpris. Kyo haussa simplement les épaules et continua: "Ils s'aiment et peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, se confier l'un à l'autre... et surtout ils ne sont plus seuls..."   
  
Yuki le regarda dans les yeux, sourit doucement, et se leva pour se placer devant Kyo qui prit une belle couleur fuschia.   
"Tu n'es pas seul..."   
"Pourquoi... tu dis ça...?"   
"... parce que... je suis là..." murmura Yuki en approchant son visage du sien. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de Kyo se rapprocher du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et...   
  
"Yuki!! Kyo!! On est rentrés!!"   
Ils se séparèrent rapidement,le visage rougit et retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations.   
Shigure apparut dans la cuisine où ils se trouvaient et s'avança pour les saluer. Ils répondirent par un signe de tête, contrariés d'avoir été interrompus.   
"Hum? je vous dérange peut-être? Pourquoi vous êtes aussi rouges?"   
"Non non c'est juste qu'il fait assez chaud..." Yuki était extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne savait plus que dire. Il avait failli embrasser Kyo!! et en plus il lui avait même fait une quasi-déclaration... Il était bon pour une sacrée migraine et sortit se rafraîchir les idées. Shigure le regarda s'en aller, surpris. Kyo, lui, n'avait pas quitté son cousin des yeux et était très troublé par ce qui s'était passé. Yuki... pendant quelques secondes il pensa à le rattraper; seulement après il faudrait qu'il se justifie devant Shigure et qu'il supporte ses moqueries... Finalement, un bruit venant du salon interrompit ses pensées: Akito et les autres venaient d'arriver...   
  
Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, Akito étant de très bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous joyeux, du moins en apparence. Car Yuki et Kyo, même s'ils riaient, étaient tendus et évitaient à tout prix de se regarder.   
Après le repas ils décidèrent de faire une partie de grand clodo. Yuki profita de leur euphorie pour s'éclipser discrètement afin de prendre le frais sur le toit. Une fois arrivé, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Que ressentait-il exactement pour Kyo? Une profonde affection... une envie d'être avec lui en permanence... un sentiment de sécurité quand il était à ses côtés... ce devait être un peu tout ça. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de toute façon... qu'ils mettent tous les deux les choses au clair. Une bonne fois pour toute.   
Sa décision prise, il retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles, sans voir les nombreux chats qui commençaient à s'installer sur le toit.   
  
Kyo avait vu Yuki s'en aller et l'avait suivi à son insu. Il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion tous les deux... Il aperçut son cousin allongé qui semblait réfléchir profondément. Kyo décida de ne pas le déranger tout de suite et attendit patiemment (je sais... un kyo patient c'est du total OOC ^^;;;). Il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son cousin et se leva pour lui parler.   
  
"Yuki?"   
"Que..." ce dernier sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le roux vienne le voir...   
"Je te dérange pas ?"   
"Non..."   
"C'est bien alors..."   
Il vînt s'asseoir à ses cotés, n'osant pas parler. Yuki était aussi géné que lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Kyo se mit soudain à râler et Yuki pût voir une dizaine de chats qui tentaient tous de se faire une place sur son cousin. Il pouffa, s'attirant un regard vexé.   
"Pourquoi tu râles? T'aimes pas les chats? Ce devrait être le contraire..."   
"Raaah ça m'énerve qu'ils essayent tous de me grimper dessus !!"   
"Tu ne t'y est pas habitué depuis le temps? Tu as toujours attiré les chats comme moi les souris pourtant..."   
Kyo coula un regard étrange sur Yuki et ajouta avec un petit sourire:   
"Il semblerait que j'attire certaines souris également..."   
"Hein...?" Yuki aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment précis, ou alors se transformer pour aller se cacher direct dans un trou. De souris, tiens, puisqu'on en parlait. Il était certain d'avoir pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre et n'osait faire un geste, ses yeux ne lâchant pas Kyo.   
Celui-ci le regardait en souriant calmement, une lueur étrange au fond des siens.   
"Tu n'as pas compris? Peut-être faut-il que j'emploie un autre moyen..."   
  
Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, ramenant ses mèches en arrière alors que son visage se faisait de plus en plus proche. Yuki enlaça Kyo et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un contact frais sur ses lèvres. Le baiser ne fut pas chaste bien longtemps et ils se perdirent dans les sensations qu'il leur procurait, totalement déconnecté du monde réel.   
Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Kyo serra son cousin contre lui tout en lui caressant le visage.   
"Je t'aime..."   
"Moi aussi... tellement..." murmura Yuki en resserrant leur étreinte.   
  
Ils décidèrent de descendre du toit et de retourner dans le salon où ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements. Akito attendit que tout le monde se calme, en particulier Shigure qui avait commencé à embêter les deux adolescents, notemment en leur proposant de leur prêter son livre du Kama sutra ( ^^ ).   
Momiji à ses cotés, il récupéra son marteau de 100 tonnes incrusté dans la tête de Shigure (qui ne voulait pas se calmer) et se décida à parler:   
  
"Bien bien bien... je vois que vos affaires de coeur sont réglées... tant mieux. Mais je doit également vous annoncer autre chose: Momiji et moi somme casés!!"   
"QUOI!?" fut la réponse commune.   
"Ah c'est cool!! Alors c'est qui votre petit ami respectif??" demanda Shigure qui avait cru bon de la ramener.   
Sept paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, plus ou moins consternées, et il se demanda s'il aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Haru soupira et lui promit de tout lui expliquer dès qu'ils seraient seuls, avec les détails y tout, y tout.   
  
******************************   
  
Kyo regardait Yuki dormir au creux de son épaule et caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier l'approfondit, se laissant emporter par le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que ses mains repartaient de nouveau à la découverte du corps de son amant.   
  
"Yuki... ça fait deux fois déjà..."   
"Mmmmh... bah y'en aura une troisième..." répondit celui-ci en se plaçant au dessus de lui.   
"Et moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait que les lapins qui faisaient ça sans cesse..."   
"Laisse Momiji où il est... et fallait écouter en biologie... c'est pareil pour les souris..."   
valaaaaaaaaa c finiiiiiiii!!!! Je pense pas que je ferais de suite à cette fic par contre...   
mah sinon le mot de la fin: j'ai hooooooooooooooooonte!!! comment c'est trop neuneu!!!!   
enfin à part ça tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^   
pis une dernière chose: je sais po si les souris c'est comme les lapins mais je trouvais que ça s'insérait bien dans la fic alors g mis ça ^^   
vala vala ^^ 


End file.
